Castlevania: UnDead or Alive
by Kill Boss 98 REBORN
Summary: After receiving word of a swarm of vampires found on Zack Island, Julius and Alucard arrive there to deal with the undead monsters, with some help from some unexpected allies. Halloween Special/ONE-SHOT/Rewritten Slightly


**Honestly, I don't really know that much about the Dead or Alive series, this was an idea from Blackwolf249 that I put into action, so rather this was good enough or not is up to y'all.**

Docking at the port of a tropical island known as Zack Island, two men got off the boat and began equipping their respected weapons for their mission on said island.

The two men in question are none other than Alucard, the half human-half vampire son of Dracula and Julius Belmont, modern day monster hunter. Alucard was the seemingly younger man with long white hair and piercing golden eyes, who wore a black trenchcoat and had a sword being placed in its sheath. Julius on the other hand looked older and had dark brown hair and facial hair along with a brown trench and blue jeans hooking his family whip, appropriately named: Vampire Killer.

Their destination was known for being a great place to take a vacation, unfortunately the two were not there to relax, their sources told them that some vampires somehow found their way to Zack Island and a currently hiding among and probably feasting on the people staying on said island. They both needed move quickly before the problem getting out of hand, luckily, it shouldn't be too much of a problem since it's actually October on the island so there weren't that many visitors that day.

But Alucard couldn't help but ask: "I just don't get why there would be a good amount of people here during the fall. Of course there's not that much of them but still. Why?"

"Guess you missed the memo Adrien. There's a Halloween party going on here over at the hotel, I'm willing to bet that's where we'll find our vampires." Julius answered as they began walking.

"So I see." Alucard said nodding. "Oh, and Julius,"

"Yes?"

"For future reference, only my mother is aloud to call me Adrien."

Julius frowned, already regretting what he said accidentally bringing up his friend's deceased mother. "Right, sorry."

"It's fine, I know you would never mean to-" But Alucard was interrupted by what sounded like a woman screaming, causing the two the rush over to the source of it worried that vampires may have somehow gotten a head start since the sun hasn't completely set yet. However, they arrived to see what was happening were two women wearing really, REALLY revealing Halloween costumes fighting against each-other. One of them was a woman with short white hair and was wearing a devil costume with red horns and a pointed tail while the other one had long blonde hair and turquoise colored eyes who was wearing a costume that looked like was supposed to be a succubus since it had curved horns, small bat wings, and pointed ears which made Alucard's skin crawl.

The two women were of course Helena Douglas (the one in the succubus costume) and the british assassin Christie (the one in the devil costume), throwing kicks, punches, and even palm strikes, at each-other left and right with no mercy. So why were they fighting probably had something to do with the fact that Helena is still angry at Christie for killing her mother. Better Question: Who could blame Helena for hating her opponent?

Deciding to break the fight, Alucard stepped in. "Okay, so what's going on between you two?" The two women stopped dead in their tracks and turned to see the human-vampire hybrid with both of their eyes growing wide at the site of him. One thing they can agree on was that Alucard was quite the looker **(no homo)**. Almost instantly, Christie and Helena's noses start bleeding and they passed out a the exact same time. Surprised, Alucard turned to Julius who just shrugged his shoulders, not really expecting that kind of reaction either. After a moment of awkward silence, Julius spoke up.

"Should we help them?"

"Well we shouldn't just leave them out as food." Alucard answered with Julius silently agreeing.

After finding the Hotel and carrying the women up to their rooms with the help of some employees. Julius and Alucard tried speaking with the party's organizers in trying to cancel the party for the safety of the guests. Unfortunately, the organizers wouldn't budge they only thought the two were crazy, so they both had to go with "Plan B" pretend to be guests themselves and try to find the vampires hiding in the crowd. It wouldn't be easy, but it was still better than nothing.

The actual Halloween Party began and every was out at the Hotel's pool, sitting by the actual pool which was sealed off for the season, getting drinks from the bar, dancing, all this under the moonlit sky. What looked like literally everyone except Alucard and Julius were wearing costumes, they were even more surprised to see that they looked to be not that many men excluding themselves. Safe to say, they were getting pretty popular rather quickly.

"Well hey there handsome." Said a southern accent speaking to Alucard, he turned around to see a blond woman with blue eyes wearing a two piece sailor costume with pigtails smiling at him. "That's quite the interesting costume you got there, are you supposed to be Count Dracula or somethin'?"

"Son of Dracula actually, I am Alucard." He answered rather nonchalantly, smiling both to be friendly and couldn't help but think it's kind of funny that he is basically telling someone the truth without them knowing.

"Well fancy that. Name's Tina, Tina Armstrong of course." She said rather proudly shaking his hand.

"I'm sure they've heard of you Tina." Another voice spoke up with the group turning to see a tan woman wearing a sexy witch costume walking towards them. "You are quite famous after all."

"Well so nice of you to join us Lisa." Tina said with a smirk placing a hand her hip. "I'm just trying to get to know these fine gentlemen."

"So I see," Lisa said she then turned to Julius blushing a little, since she had to admit, wasn't half-bad looking either. "And who would be Mister?"

"Julius Belmont, nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"So Mr. Belmont, what are you supposed to be?" Tina asked interested.

"Well you see, I'm a vampire hunter." He answered trying to play along like his friend.

"Oh, you mean like Van Helsing?" She asked.

"I guess you could say that." Julius said once again shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know Lisa, I'm getting more a of "Indiana Jones vibe" from his costume." Tina spoke up again. "I think all he needs now is a whip."

Lisa just rolled her eyes, she remembered those movies that she and Tina used to watch when they were kids. Though she does admit that she enjoys them today.

"Excuse us for a moment, ladies." Alucard said pulling his friend away. Slightly annoyed he then began to speak with Julius where no one can hear either them. "Look, we need to focus on the mission so these girls won't want to start eating us or be eaten themselves."

"I know, but if there's any vampires, then they are not going to attack us with all of these witnesses around. But if we strike first then it's going to look like that we are just attacking innocent bystanders." Julius defended rather easily. "And from what I've heard, most of the women here were in the exact same fighting tournament so they might be able to take us down."

Alucard considered Julius's words and began to think. "Plus, being outnumbered by them doesn't help." The two began to look around for anything that could possibly provoke the hidden vampires into revealing themselves. Julius then noticed the two metal kegs over at the bar with one of them being labeled: "Blood Red Wine". The two walked over and Alucard sniffed the keg indeed smelling that it's indeed blood inside of it.

"Would you two like a drink?" The bartender asked clearly sweating. Alucard then unsheathed his sword.

"Thanks," Alucard began then swung his sword cutting the keg in half causing the all blood of the blood to spill onto the ground grabbing everyone's attention. "But I'm on a diet."

"NOO!" One of the costumed men a few feet away cried out.

"Now before anyone of you can start crying over spilled wine, I would like to point out that this stuff is not it!" Julius called out. "Look how dark it is! You can't see through the liquid at all and I want all of you to come closer and take a whiff of it and tell us, would any kind of alcohol have such a coppery smell to it?" Many of guest (including the two they already met) walked over and smelled the spilled liquid causing most of them to gag, hold their noses or even both. One Japanese girl with coppery orange hair wearing a revealing angel costume walked over and actually stuck her hand the liquid seeing how it stuck a bit to her fingers.

"Wait, is this-"

"Blood, human blood." Alucard interrupted confirming her worst fear. Most other guests were panciking, with some of them throwing up or spitting out the blood that was in the cups and empty them out. Then, all of the male guest then began to transform, their skin became unnaturally pale, their teeth sharpen, eyes turned red and their ears became pointy with the differences being their appearances and costumes revealing themselves to be the vampires Julius and Alucard were looking for.

One of the vampires pounce towards the modern day Belmont but was stopped by the same girl in the angel costume delivering a flying kick to the face and then cutting its head off with a wakizashi turning the vampire into the dust. Revealing herself to be female ninja Kasumi.

"Thank you." Julius said pretty surprised by how quickly the girl finished off the bloodsucker.

"Of course." She said with a smile then the rest of the vampires began to take either grabbing a guest to feast on, or fighting the Belmont and Human-Vampire hybrid. One vampire attacks Lisa but managed to wrestle it to the ground and pulls its arm out of its socket causing it to growl in pain.

"Alright! Now this is my kinda party!" Tina shouted using her own wrestling moves gracefully avoiding getting bit by the vampire attacking her slamming it into the ground. After getting some distance, Alucard shot a ball of Hellfire burning the injured monster to ash slightly surprising the American Fighter.

One vampire grabbed a hold of a guest from China with dark brown hair wearing a Jiang Shi costume (Lei Fang), who struggled to get out as the its fangs were getting closer to her neck, but the vampire himself hiss as he felt a metal chain wrap around his own neck strangling and even burning it as he was pulled away from the girl, she look behind it to see it was Julius grabbing a hold of the undead monster with the Vampire Killer, and with one hard tug, the chain cut clean through the monster's neck decapitating it, and then turned into dust.

The girl then saw Julius pulling out a Boomerage Cross from his coat and tossing it at the vampire that Lisa was fighting, which destroyed the monster on impact just before returning to his hand.

Alucard continued his own fight by dealing with three vampires at once Alucard then quickly used a relic to turn himself in a cloud of mist. The vampires try to stop him by attacking but they were too late and now the were unable to even touch him, Julius then finished them off while they were distracted striking at them one of a time with the Vampire Killer destroying the three. Alucard then returned to his normal smirking at the surprise attack that just happened, he then charged at some other vampires taking their heads off one by one with each swing of his sword striking some fear into the remaining ones.

The rest of the vampires began to panic seeing that they were out of their league facing the two heroes. One tried rocket leave but was stopped by Tina holding a wooden broom that she found from God knows where. "Going somewhere?" She asked. The vampire smirked in response seeing that she was not equipped like Julius or Alucard and rushed in for an attack, Tina then jumped and grabbed the vampire's shoulders and slammed him into the ground flat on his back, she then took the broom and breaks it in half with a kick and takes the half with handle and violently stabs it in the chest, turning him into dust.

Lisa fighting another vampire kicks a wooden chair towards but knocks it away only to be knocked into the air by a powerful kick from the Luchador knocking him into table breaking it leading the monster to be impales by of the legs of the table killing it almost instantly.

Lei Fang was chasing after what looked like the last of the vampires away from the hotel along with Kasumi, the finally stopped as they worked together to finally stop the undead creature, both delivering one hit after another which almost knocked the overwhelming the vampire as it was trying to recover from each attack. Once the vampire got up, the two girls get back into their fighting stances for Round 2, But was interrupted when I rather familiar face jumped in and stabs the vampire in the heart with a Kunai Knife.

Both of their eyes went wide as they saw a female vampire with short pink hair and wearing a somewhat traditional hooded ninja outfit. Looking back at them.

"Ayane!? You're one of them!? How did this happen!?" Kasumi asked shocked.

"Was bit… hours ago… you must leave… not safe with me…" Ayane said carefully not sure if she can control her newfound burger for Blood much longer.

"But we can't just leave you." Lei Fang agrued.

"GO!" Ayane roared with slightly deeper voice as she then seemingly disappeared in front of the two girls now standing there, not sure on what to do.

After sunrise, all the girls were on a ship back to the U.S. since the attack ended up closing down the island. It'll be a while before any of them could return there.

"Really? You and Alucard do this kind things as a job?" Kasumi asked Julius now wearing her slightly less revealing blue and black Ninja outfit.

"Yeah, for me it's basically a family tradition. I'm not the only Belmont who hunts monsters."

"Yet you still hunt them even without their master around?" Lisa asked. "I guess you and your family are quite the over achievers."

Julius chuckled in response. "I'll take that as a compliment. Though, Alucard has told me one time told me that I should take a day off and maybe read a book some time or something like that to help relax." Julius turns to the island they were getting further away from. "Preferably, at home."

Tina of course was with Alucard having a chat. "So you really the son of Dracula, that would explain a lot."

"You're now realizing that?" Alucard playfully asked causing Tina to punch his arm not really offended.

"No, though still you age rather well, I wonder what my Daddy will think of you."

"Is doubt he'd want his daughter to date someone whose also fiends with Julius's ancestors." They both laughed as they caught up with Julius, Kasumi, and Lisa. "I take this girls have been treating you nice old friend?"

"Yes, very much."

"Say Julius, do you think that can you teach me some of them fancy moves that you got with that whip? I was thinking of trying something new for the next DOA tournament and I think that my fans will love it." Tina asked somewhat excited.

"Oh boy…" Lisa said rolling her eyes again.

"You know, there is still one thing that bothers me about this whole mission." Julius spoke up changing the subject.

"Really? What?" Alucard asked curious.

"Well, I knew that vampire would sneak into a Halloween Party to feast on the party goers, and that these particular people are world class fighters. But seriously, who the hell goes to a tropical island for a Halloween Party?"

On the other side of the ship Christie tightly held her stomach, as it now has a huge red mark on it, as she walked back to her room. What happened? Well let's just say that she won't be calling Julius names again any time soon "Damn that Old Man, first he ruins my vacation on the island, and then hits me in the stomach with some sort of "chain whip", he'll be my next target." Said cynically, she turn stopped as she saw a cabin door slowly creak open, showing that it was pitch black inside, she recognized it as the room Helena was staying in and was surprised to see it wasn't pitch black and seemingly empty. Helena said she was feeling sick so she wouldn't have any reason to live her room.

Christie stepped inside still not sure on where the French Woman could be, Christie has basically been all over the boat and hasn't seen her once. Out of now, she hers the door slam and locks. Christie turns and but is quickly thrown to the floor and sees Helena with glowing red eyes and bite marks on her neck. Helena then started biting down on the Brit.

Flashback:

Helena woke up in her Hotel room seeing the the party about to began through her window and decided to worry about Christie later and try to relax before she can have her revenge. On the way down the elevator where she bumped into a Ayane who she guessed was also staying there for the night. She gasped when she looked at the mirrror on the other side of the door and saw that pink haired ninja's reflection was nonexistent. Ayane then grabbed Helena's mouth to stop her from screaming and start biting down on her neck.

Flashback End:

Helena finished drinking Christie dry causing her regain her senses, she then took a few deep breaths and looked down to see her enemy completely drained of blood some of it staining her extremely paled hands. She wiped her mouth with her arm showing that she did indeed suck the literal life out of her. Helena just sat there looking at her now bloodstained hands, horrified realizing just what kind of a monster she became.

 **Later that Night…**

Ayane sat beside a creek washing away the blood around her mouth, after finding a rabbit to eating suck its blood.

Even after a few hours, she still couldn't believe that she was bit by a vampire and becoming one herself. She also couldn't help but feel guilty for also biting Helena and repeating that exact cycle. She may be in control at the moment, but she knew that if she doesn't drink enough blood then that will change quick. It also didn't help that she almost attack Lei Fang and Kasumi, while she did actually save them, it still felt like a very hollow victory.

With seemingly no way of returning to normal, Ayane decided to finally put an end to her curse. She pulled down her hood and grab one of her Kunais to try attempt to do her own new found version of Seppuku and held the knife just above her chest, preparing herself to stab it into her own heart.

"Surely you wouldn't want waste such potential." A masculine voice spoke behind her forcing her into a fighting stance. She looked behind and saw… no one. She looked around there was not a soul in sight. Emphases on: SOUL. She turned to her right and saw a man with slicked grayish hair in a white suit standing next to her smiling wickedly. "For a ninja, you are not very subtle."

"Who are you!? Why are you on this island?" She said defensively, there was something really strange about the man, especially the fact that she couldn't smell any blood coming from him nor could she hear his heartbeat.

"I can ask you the same thing young lady. But for the sake of answering your question, I am Graham Jones." He Explained not at all intimidated. "I know that there was a vampire attack here on this island, correct? I see that's how you became one of them."

"You still haven't given me a reason not to kill you."

"But can you kill someone who is already eager to be alive?"

Ayane just looked at Graham confused. "Huh?" But was caught off guard when he began laughing like crazy. He then used the vampiric ability: Dark Inferno and summoned three meteor like projectiles and fired them at the kunoichi who dodges all of them with little to no effort and throws a Kunai Knife, teleports out of the way and reappears behind Ayane surprising with a kick to the head. She then quickly got back up and delivered a solid kick to the face, considering her newfound strength and speed that most like hurt a lot more than anything. She then continue to hit him with every punch and kick she can throw and even teleports right above him kicking him into the ground.

"So you can teleport too? Interesting." Graham said. He then began to use Dark Inferno a second but with a twist, this time a whole bunch of meteor like projectiles appeared and came towards Ayane like heat seeking missiles dodging became a bit more difficult but she the do some causing some to crash into each other and blow up and even destroyed the last one with a punch burning her hand, but it was healed in an instant.

"Is that and teleporting the only tricks you have?" Ayane asked unamused.

"No, I have one last trump card. You better defeat me before I decide to use it." Graham stated, much like him being here on Zack Island it was mystery if he can still turn into his angelic/monstrous transformation after his fight with Soma Cruz. But Ayane wasn't going down allow him to do anything that would surprise him even more. She then kicked into the air and continued to juggle him that way until she punched him away on his way back down to the ground. Graham just laughed and Ayane was just looking at him in disbelief.

"I don't understand… after all of those hits, there is still not a scratch on you…" she stated with wide eyes.

Then a strange aura surrounded Graham as he began levitating throwing off the lavender haired **(** **I swear to God I'm colorblind)** even more off guard.

"Congrats young lady. Though our fight was short, you have still proven yourself a worthy opponent. For that I shall choose you."

"Choose me for what?" Ayane said counting this as one of the few times she genuinely felt fear.

"For being my host." Graham then suddenly turned transparent and shot into Ayane's chest like a bullet, making her release what was wrong with him. He was a ghost, the reason she couldn't actually him was because he was dead all along. He then tightly grabbed her head as she felt her mind swarm with new memories, ideals, and emotions, all coming from Graham, feeling like her head was going to explode.

After some struggling, Ayane's eyes rolled to the back of her head and fall to the ground, that was until "she" stopped "herself" placing a foot forward. "She" then opened her eyes revealing them to be a now cold blue color. "Ayane" then took brought both hands in front of "her" face and looked down at the rest of "her". "She" then cupped both of her breast with "her" hands letting out a moan, surprised at just how soft and sensitive they were slowly letting them go. "She" then began to speak: "So young, so beautifully, and yet… so powerful." Amazingly the ninja's voice stayed the same, but then her whole body was surrounded by the same crimson aura that surrounded Graham who (unfortunately) was happy in choosing to make Ayane's body his new home.

He then went over toward a try and grabbed the Kunai that Ayane threw at him since it was technically his property now and placing it in its small sheath. "I may not be Dracula like I originally thought I was. But with this new vesile, I might just be able to put myself on his level." Graham chuckled. "I just hope that Soma will be ready for our date." He joked giving off only last laugh with his new feminine voice.

 **Okay so for this one I did take some inspiration from the concept of Wraith Graham from superkaijuking's Castlevania story (Horizon of Sorrow). And yes I am aware of what he was just doing Ayane's body was creepy, but this is also a horror story so take it as you will. And I hope you guys enjoyed this story.**

 **Happy Halloween…**


End file.
